Sister Love
by TohruLover
Summary: Sequents to Tohru's Broken Heart... Tohru's sisters and brother is back home but wait why do they hate Tohru...
1. Chapter 1

"Tohru, I miss you some much!!!!!!!" the fourteen year old ran and hugged Tohru. While Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo stared.

"Oh Roza I missed you too. What are you doing here?"

"The people sad I was doing well and I can go back home... And I asked Uo and Hana where you lived… I miss you more"

"That great you can stay in my room for now…" Tohru lead Roza to Tohru's room.

"Stay here I will be right back, I have to talk to the others"

"Okay sissy!!" Roza said yawning.

"Shigure, Yuki, Kyo sit down and I'll tell you who Roza is."

"Roza is my sister; she is two years younger then me, she just got out of the asylum, she was in it because she just went crazy when mom died, and she knows about the curse on the Somhus' and Dan and Ruki family curse. She was really sad and depressed when mom died." She said making dinner.

After Dinner…..

Tohru went up to her room and gave Roza her dinner.

"Thank you, sissy!!" Roza said polity.

"You're welcome, come on want to meet those people?"

"Yes I do,"

They walked down stairs and everyone was in the living room for some reason and saw Akito. She told Roza to go up to her room for a moment. Roza did what Tohru asked. "Hello Tohru" Akito said with a cold smile looking at her. She walked in and sat down next to Kyo. "Why are you here?" Kyo asked.

"I want to ask Tohru something?"

"Why?" Kyo ask.

"Anyway Tohru is it True,they are back here?"

"Who are they?"

"Come on tell me how are you're sisters and brother?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen them yet…"

"Lie"

"I haven't"

"Then who is up in your room right now…"

"No one…"

"Answer me or I'll go up there and find out and you don't want that."

"My youngest sister, Roza... And she is doing fine…."

"Good bye tell her I'll see her soon" with that he left.

"What was that about?" Kyo ask.

"I don't know but I better call Rose and Rodney…" With that said from Tohru, she called them and they are here in five minutes. Tohru went to her room and told her that her sister and brother are coming. Rose or Rodney didn't knock, they came storming in. Up to Tohru's room. Kyo looked and was listening.

"What did you do to her?" Rose said.

"I did nothing, she came her to see me, and she was tired."

"Whatever you know that Rose don't like you be with her with out one of us." Rose twin brother, Rodney, Said.

"Please stop arguing…"Roza said with a fever now.

"Okay Roza we are sorry" they said all together.

"Man she sick again because of us arguing, well I'm taking her to the hospital, you can see her tomorrow their after school with Uo and Hana." With that Rose carrying Roza and Rodney left. Kyo came in and saw Tohru crying.

"Are you alright Tohru and I'm sorry I over heard…" Kyo said.

"It okay, it just every time we arguing Roza always try to stop it and she gets sick and every time it happens it gets worse." Tohru explain.

The next morning…

Tohru made breakfast like she usually does. She put on that smile everyone loves. "Morning Ms. Honda..."

"Morning Yuki, Breakfast is ready…"

"Thank you."

"Morning Kyo!!" Tohru said as Kyo said walking in the kitchen.

"Morning Tohru"

At school….

"Hey Uo and Hana what up…. They are back and Roza in the hospital and I was wondering if you guys want to come with me to see her."

"Only here I don't want to see the other two…" Uo said.

"And why not?" Rose asked." Kyo and Yuki looked up.

"You know what you did so why should I tell you?" Uo said.

The teacher came in …

"Class we have to new students, will you introduce yourself."

"Hi I am Roza Honda!"

"Hi I am her twin and I am Rodney Honda…."

The class looked at them and then to Tohru…

Everyone asked them so many questions….

After school at the hospital with Roza.

Tohru, Uo, Hana, Yuki, and yes, even Kyo went in the room.

"Sissy, Uo, and Hana you are here she said hugging them.

"What the deal with Rose, Rodney, and Tohru?" Kyo ask.

"I really don't know but they tired to hurt Tohru," Uo said.

"Why?" Yuki ask.

"I don't know but it has to do with Roza." Uo said.

"I heard that," Roza said staring at them.

"Sorry" Uo said.

"It okay" Roza said looking like she was about to cry.

They said there goodbyes and went back home to talk.

When Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki walked in the door, they went in the living room to talk.

"What was that about at the hospital?"

"Rose and Rodney don't like me for some reason and I don't know why."

There was a knock at the door, Tohru opened it and it was……..


	2. Chapter 2

It was Dan and Ruki.

"Hey how are you doing? I saw them today at school…How is Roza?"

"She in he hospital, we just saw her, she is doing fine, she going to school tomorrow."

"Yeah, we get to see her…."Dan said with a smile.

The next day at school…..

In Momiji class…..

"Class we have a new student…come and introduce yourself..." the teacher said.

"Hello, my name is Roza Honda; I live with my sister and brother, Rose Honda and Rodney Honda."

"You can sit behind Momiji Sohma, Will you please raise your hand…."

Momiji did and Roza sat down.

At lunch…

With Haru, Momiji, and Roza…..

"Are you related to Tohru Honda?" Momiji asked.

"Yeah, she is my sister."

"I know her; she is really sweet and fun to play with…"

"Yeah she is fun to play with…"

"Go to her house today, I'll be there." Roza said.

"Okay, we can walk together…." Momiji said.

"Yeah, even your friend can come uh… Haru…."

"Want to come Haru" Momiji ask.

"No I have to get back to Rin…"

After school…..

"Where do you think you are going Roza?" Rose ask.

"To Sissy's house with Momiji."

"No you are not, I told you, you couldn't and what I say goes"

"But I want to" Roza said crying.

"There no buts" Rose grabbed Roza arm and pulled her to the car.

Momiji just stared and went to fine Tohru.

"Tohru, Tohru,"

"What Momiji?"

"Roza wanted to go see you, we were gonna go to the house but her sister pulled her and old her that she couldn't see you, Roza was crying" Momiji said as he stood tall.

"I told you, she doesn't need to be with them," Hana said.

"Then, what am I suppose to do."

"You are the oldest, you can take care of her… Let her stay with you"

"Yeah…"

"Let Roza choose who she wants to stay with" someone said.

Everyone turned around and saw Rose, Roza, and Rodney.

They saw that Roza was crying.

"I want to stay with Tohru..."

"Okay but we get her on the weekends…."Rose said.

"Whatever you evil ……."said Uo

"Calling me bad words ain't any way to solve anything."

"Come on, let's go…"

"Okay Yankee"

"Please don't fight" Roza said Collapsing.

Uo stopped and ran by Tohru's side. Hana carried Roza to Tohru's place.

At Shigure's house……

Yuki called Hatori and Hatori said he be there in thirty minutes….or so.

Hatori went up to Tohru's room and check on Roza.

Hatori walked out saying" She should be fine by the morning. Just give her these pills."

"Thank you Hatori." Tohru said.

"Your Welcome Tohru"

Tohru went up to her room to check on her. When she left, she went to make dinner for everyone. "Tohru I am sorry about your sister" Momiji said.

"It okay, it not your fault. Roza just had a hard time."

"Yeah, I was talking to her at lunch, she seem unhappy."

"Yeah, she really didn't talk after what happen four years ago that why they left after mom died to try and get her talking again."

"Oh If you don't mind me asking what happen?"

"Mom's boyfriend came over the day on her birthday May 1. Mom went to go get presents for her. Mom's boyfriend had to watch us. I was in my room, Rose and Rodney was at there friends, and Roza was in the living room watching T.V. I heard yelling, I went in the living room and saw Roza on the floor bleeding, I went over to see if she was okay but mom's boyfriend said if I want her to be safe then to go back in my room and that what I did. I couldn't help her. I open my door to see what was gong on. He was hitting her hard. Mom came in and saw, she told Roza to go in my room and she did. I made her go lay on the bed while I went to go get some ice. Mom was yelling at him, they got in an argument. I went back in my room and put the bag of ice on Roza. Mom finally came in my room telling us it was okay and she was sorry. Then Rose and Rodney came in and saw what happen to Roza and we had to tell them what happen. They got frustrated. When mom died on her birthday she was gonna give up on life. She just couldn't take anymore. Rose and Rodney took her to asylum and it looked like it work but I don't know maybe that why they hate me so much."

No one said anything and Momiji left to go home. Tohru went up to her room and slept.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW I AM WORKING ON CHAPTER 3 RIGHT NOW HOPE U LIKE....SORRY IF IT OFF TOPIC....


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning….

In Tohru's room……

"Good Morning Tohru"

"Good Morning Roza I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It okay did I cause you any trouble"

"No you didn't I'm just glad you are okay and Momiji is glad to."

"Okay, Can I help make breakfast with you like we use to."

"Yes, I would love that."

In the kitchen…….

"Roza can you get me the milk?"

Roza went to get the milk and gave it to her.

"Good morning Ms. Honda and Roza"

"Good Morning Yuki"

'Good Morning' Roza said.

Yuki sat down at the table waiting for lunch.

Kyo came down.

"Morning Tohru and Roza"

"Morning Kyo"

"Morning"

At school…………..

With Tohru……..

"Hello sis, Roza staying with us today!!"

"No she not today is Friday"

"Exactly the weekend"

"She staying with me"

With Rosa…..

"Hey Momiji sorry about yesterday."

"It okay, Tohru told me about when you was ten, I am really am sorry"

"It okay! It's all good now, that's in the past now" Roza said laying her head on the desk. She felt dizzy. She tried to stand up by then she collapsed and Momiji caught her. Momiji took her to the infirmary. Momiji went back to class.

After school….

"Tohru, Tohru come quick." Momiji said.

"Momiji what is it?"

"Roza is in the infirmary because she collapsed in class when we were talking," Momiji said crying.

"Calm down Momiji lets go to her."

"You are not going to see her, you done enough," Rose said.

"You are not the boss of Tohru" Momiji said.

"Still who ask you any ways you can't see her either."

"Yes I can, she wants me to"

"Wait is your name Momiji?"

"Yes, it is, let me in"

"Okay"

Momiji went in. "Hey Roza your sister won't let Tohru in."

"I am sorry" Roza said starting to cry.

"For what?"

"I am truly sorry, you have to go now"

"Why? Why are you sorry" he said as he walks out seeing her crying more. He walked by Tohru's side.

"Why? Won't you let me see her, she is my sister"

Just then Dan came to the other side of Tohru.

"Let Tohru see her sister" Dan protested.

"No we will not let her come near….." before Rose can complete the sentence they all heard a sound and ran in and saw Roza with a knife. She was crying and screaming. "Why can't you all get alone?" No one spoke, they just looked at her.

"Roza s this what you meant by your sorry" Momiji asked

"Yes!" She was about to jump out the window when Momiji grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "Stop this, Roza will stay with me until you guys figure this stuff out, while I'll talk to her." With that Momiji went home.

"Look what you did to her" Rose said.

"It wasn't jut me, it was you and Rodney to…She almost killed herself because of us."

"YOU DID THIS to her" Rose yelled.

"Don't yell at my Tohru." Dan said.

Dan grabbed Tohru's arm and left. (He love Tohru, but didn't want her hurt, in other words he lied to Akito.)

With Momiji….

"You need to stop, stop hurting yourself"

"I just want them to stop,"

"I know!!" He hugged her forgetting he was curse but when they hugged nothing happen. Roza finally went to sleep. Momiji sleep next to her.

With Tohru…

Dan walked Tohru home.

"Night Dan" Tohru said and then they kissed….

Dan pulled away and said good night as he left. Tohru went up to her room. Kyo knocked on Tohru's door because he saw Tohru crying. "What is wrong Tohru, please tell me."

"My sister, my brother, and I got in a big argument and really upset Roza. Roza is with Momiji right now."

"It'll be over soon everything will be fine. I promise."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SORRY IT BE SO LONG I WAS ON VACTION AND DONT KNOW WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP BECAUSE SCHOOL WILL BE STARTING IN A WEEEK


	4. An

I need help… I need ideas can u help.


	5. Roza where are you?

"Morning Roza!!!!!!" Momiji said.

"Good Morning" Roza said as she sat up.

They look at each other. Momiji went in the kitchen to make breakfast. Roza went in the kitchen and helped Momiji. After breakfast, they went in the living room and Momiiji played his Violin. When he stopped he saw that Roza feel asleep on the floor. Momiji put a blanket over her. Momiji lay by her and they went back to sleep forgetting about school.

"Hey Tohru, What up?" Hana asked.

"Nothing really just wondering if Roza is alright." Tohru said as she looked at the ceiling. Uo looked at Tohru and saw that she was had a sad look on her face. The teacher came in the classroom and began teaching. Kyo was thinking about Tohru and Tohru was looking at the ceiling. "The teacher was really boring today," Kyo said as Tohru and Yuki were walking home. Yuki and Tohru nodded. As they were walking home they heard a loud noise coming from the woods. Yuki went in to see what the noise was. About thirty minutes has passed and Yuki didn't come out. Tohru was worried. Kyo looked at Tohru and said "Stay here and I'll go find that stupid rat." Tohru saw Kyo going into the woods; she couldn't help but to worry. About an hour later they didn't come out. She didn't know what to do, she had to choose to listen to Kyo or go in to seek them, or go get help. Tohru went into the woods. As she walked in the noise got louder and louder. She turned her head to the right and saw Kyo and Yuki sleep together. Tohru took out her camera and took a picture. Ha ha ha man was she evil... (Blackmail!!!! Sorry OOC) Tohru walked towards them and tried to wake them up but they wouldn't. Tohru grabbed a bucket of cold ice water and pour it on them. "What the hell was that for?" Kyo said as he looked up at Tohru. "Because you and Yuki wouldn't wake up and yall left me all alone. Yuki woke up and said nothing at all. As they were walking back out of the woods Tohru collapsed.

Roza woke up and saw that Momiji was sleeping by her. She went in the kitchen to get something to eat. When she went back to the living room, she saw a dark figure. As she tried to scream the dark figure put her hand over hers mouth and Roza collapsed. (Tohru and Roza Collapsed at the same time) The dark figure left with Roza. When Momiji woke up and looked everywhere for Roza. Momiji couldn't find her. Momiji started to walk to Shigure house when he heard Hatori. Hatori came out and saw Momiji.

"Where you going Hatori?"

"To Shigure's house, Tohru collapsed and I am going to check on her," Hatori answered.

"Can I come with you?"

"Yes, but what about Roza?'

The drive was silences. No one talked or said a word. When they got in the house Tohru was up in her room still asleep as you call it. Hatori went to talk to Shigure. Momiji had to tell Tohru but when. Momiji heard a scream coming from Tohru's room. Momiji went in and calmed down Tohru as the other rushed in to see who was screaming.

"Where is she?" Tohru yelled.

"She is gone!!!" Momiji answered.

"We have to go find her now"

"Who is gone?" Yuki and Kyo asked at the same time.

"Roza" Tohru said as she cried.

They all went looking in the woods. Hatori went back to the main house. Momiji went back to his house and relook for any clues.

Roza woke up in a room that looks like a cage. The door open and the dark figure came in and it was mom's old boyfriend how could Tohru not know how? He looks so young but he is old Roza said to herself. Akito came in and step forward and closer to Roza. Roza backup the wall and couldn't go anywhere else. Akito still came closer with a knife.

Akito stopped infornt of her and said, "You do remember me don't you?" Roza nodded.

"To bad Tohru didn't remember and you wouldn't be in this mess now would you?"

Akito raised the knife and stabbed Roza in her right arm. Akito left.


	6. Chapter 6

Tohru picked up the phone and called Rose and Randy tell them that Roza missing. Rose was angry and upset. Rose knew exactly where she was. Rose and Rodney went to the main house. Akito answered the door and said in a deep voice "I have been expecting yall."

"Where is she you monster?" Rose said in an angry voice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Akito said with a cold smile.

"My sister, Roza, where is she?" Randy said.

"Oh, she is dead!!!"

"Liar" Rose yelled. Rose then attacked Akito leaving a black eye. He was angry with them. Akito shut the door on them and went to Roza; he took her hand and squeezes it hard. He went back to the door and opens it and still there were Rose and Randy. Rose kept quiet. "If you love your sister so much don't follow us. If you or anyone else follows me ill kill her. Make sure no one does." With that said by Akito he disappears in the woods. Rose and Randy went to go talk to Tohru her about what happen. When they got there, there were so many people. Rose knocked on the door. The people looked at us with an unwanted look. Rose and Tohru went up to Tohru's nice room. Rose told her. Rose also told her she was sorry about hating her. They hugged and went back down stairs. Everyone looked, Rose walked over to Randy and left. Tohru told them that Akito had Roza and don't go after her or Akito will kill her. Everyone went silent; Momiji stood up and went home, He blames himself for what happen. If he didn't sleep and watch her Akito wouldn't have her. Momiji just didn't know what to do; he took a walk around some park in town. Momiji heard a loud scream from the woods. Momiji wanted to help whoever it was. When Momiji walked in and saw Roza. Momiji didn't know what to do. Momiji hid in the brushes. Akito pulled Roza's hair and the push her by the river.

"I know you are there, come out or else I'll push her in the river and we don't want that now do we?" Akito said with a cold cold smile. Momiji came out and saw that Roza was looking at him.

"Didn't I tell you not to come?" Akito asked.

"Yes you did, but I was taking a walk in the park and heard a scream and I was going to help but then I saw Roza and thought what you said so I just said in the brushes!" Momiji answered. Akito grabbed out a knife and stabbed Roza and then pushed her in the river. Akito left after that. Momiji stayed their crying. Momiji went and told Hatori what happen. Hatori and Momiji looked everywhere and decide to tell the other first thing in the morning. As the morning came everyone came to the main house.

Roza wanted to get back home but didn't know the way and that the fact that she was cold. She had to get somewhere, anywhere. As she ran to get warm, she ran into a boy.

"Watch where you are going" the boy said as he looked at Roza and saw Roza crying. He looked at her even more.

"What wrong?" he asked, he looked about her age.

"I'm lost and hurt, I fell off a cliff and landed in the river and when I woke up I was here in this town and I want to go home and my name is Roza," Roza said hold hurt side as she sat down because there were too much pain. Then she fainted. The boy called his dad to help Roza to the bench until the ambulance came. His dad is the chief of police and his mom is head of the hospital. Roza had a high fever. When Roza woke up, she looked around and wonders where she was. The boy walked in and saw that Roza finally woke up. The boy went to go get his mom to tell her that Roza woke up.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it takin a while i have so much homework and everything else.... need reviews!!!!


	7. THE CALL

As the boy's mother came in and saw that Roza got up, the mother went over to her to check her breathing and everything else. Roza was doing fine. "Hey my name is Kina and I need you to answer some question if you may." The boy's mother said. "Okay" Roza said as she cough.

"You are going to stay with us until you get better and you can use our phone to tell your family that you're okay and if they need to I'll talk to them." Roza stood up and went over to the phone to call Momiji; she didn't want to talk to anyone else yet but him. She dialed his number slowly. "Hey Momiji, it me Roza, I just calling to tell you I am fine but I'm staying with a helping person until I feel better. Well I love you, Bye" Roza said leaving a message. Roza then felt dizzy and collapsed on the floor. Kina hurried over to her and carried her to the couch. Kina got a wet rag and put it on Roza's head to get the fever to go down. The boy came in and saw that his mother was treating Roza. He went over to check on her. As he did he heard the phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello, this is Jab speaking,"

"Hi I got a call from her from Roza and wondering if I can speak to her"

"Hang on let me see if see up" Jab walked over to his mother and asked, but his mother took the phone and told the person that she wasn't doing fine and that she let him now when she'll be ready to go back home."

Momiji hung up the phone and went to tell Tohru the news. Momiji knocked on the door and Tohru answered it telling him to come on in. Momiji walked in.

"Tohru, I know where she is but she going to have to stay there for awhile because she is hurt badly."

"What did you see her?"

"No but she called me and I called her back and the person who taking care of her said she collapsed after she left a message.'

"Oh! Let me go tell Rose and Randy,"

"No Tohru I'll go tell them"

"Tell us what?" Rose said as she and Randy walked in.

"That Roza is doing find and that someone is looking after her until she gets better," Momiji said.

"Where is she?" Rose asked.

"I don't know but a boy found her and took her to his mom and his mom is a doctor in a town close by and the mom is taking care of her."

"Give me the number so that I can talk to her later," Rose said.

Momiji wrote it down for Rose and Tohru. Rose and randy left to go home.

When Roza woke up she saw that she was on the couch and tired to sit up but my head was hurting; I just laid there and looked at the ceiling until Jab came up to me and help me sit up. He hand me some ice cream to eat. It was chocolate flavor. Roza ate it and then hand it back to Jab and Jab went to put it up and Kina came and asked how Roza how she was doing. Roza told her that her head hurts. Kina went and got an ice pack to put on Roza's head. Jab came back in and told her that some guy name Momiji called. "Can I call him back" Roza asked as Jab went to grab the phone and handed to her. Roza dialed Tohru's number. Tohru picked it up.

"Hello, this is Tohru speaking"

"Is Momiji there, if so can I speak to him?"

"Hai" Tohru then called Momiji came and took the phone. Tohru went in the other room to cook dinner.

"Momiji, it me Roza, I miss you so much!!!"

"Are you okay, I miss you so much!!"

"Yes, I am, I just don't know what to do anymore?"

"When you get better come back and stay with me, you know that...I...Lo…love you."

"I Love You too but I don't know what to do about Tohru, Randy, and Rose."

"Don't worry they are getting a long fine, please come back,"

"I still would like to talk to the"

"I gave them your number and ill get Tohru." Momiji put the phone down and got Tohru.

"Hi Roza I miss you so much" Tohru said.

"I miss you too I'll be home in two weeks,"

"That great!"

"Well I have to go, dinner is cooking, bye Roza do you want to talk back to Momiji?"

"No, I have to go to bye." Roza hung up the phone and looked at Jab as she walked to the couch. Roza was feeling dizzy and was sleepy. Roza went to sleep on the couch. Jab got up and got a blanket and put it over Roza and then he told his mother that he was going to bed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well hope you like it

You know if u want more more faster press that review botton and REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later

Roza still was getting better. Jab went over to Roza to wake her up to tell her it time to go. She woke up and got in the car and told Jab's mother where she lived with. Roza thanked them and got out the car and walked up to the door. She knocks and hugged Tohru.

Rose and Randy came over and hugged there little sister. Momiji was already there. Roza kissed Momiji while Dan kissed Tohru, Rose Kissed Kyo and Randy kissed Yuki.

There curse was broken, Akito died and everyone lived happily ever after…


End file.
